This invention relates generally to a toy assembly, and more particularly, to a toy assembly with a remotely controlled vehicle.
Many conventional toy assemblies include toy vehicles that can be manipulated to generate different play situations and scenarios. Some conventional toy vehicles are remotely controllable by a user. Such conventional toy vehicles are limited in scope and features. Accordingly, children become bored quickly while using conventional toy vehicles.
A need exists for a new toy assembly that has several features that provide various play scenarios for a child.
In one embodiment, the toy assembly includes a remotely controlled vehicle. In another embodiment, the toy assembly includes a remote control that can be used to control a toy vehicle.
In one embodiment, a remote control includes a chip with pre-recorded audible content. In one embodiment, the remote control can be coupled to an audio amplifier that can generate audible outputs. In another embodiment, the remote control can be used in a hand-held configuration.